smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Davis Bloome
Davis Bloome as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Davis Bloome's personality is usually that of a redeemed man following a plot device to revive him, usually the Lazarus Pit, or else he just isn't killed at all. Powers and Abilities Davis has most of the powers Clark has as well as coming back from the dead, immune to whatever killed him, though his power source is Doomsday, so upon separation he loses his powers. However, when he's revived in stories, his powers return. Weaknesses When in possession of his powers, Davis has no real weaknesses, becoming immune to Kryptonite itself thanks to having been killed by it. History Metropolis Joker Having been revived with a full set of Kryptonian powers via Lazarus Pit to act as an agent for Ra's al Ghul, Davis instead admitted himself to a prison near Metropolis, still grieving over how he killed Jimmy Olsen. He was then approached by a nurse, and a masked doctor, and Davis admitted that he still regrets Jimmy's death. The doctor them reveals himself as the Joker and shoots something into Davis that brings back the remaining mentally instability brought on by his revival, making him see Zod, Faora, and Doomsday urge Davis to kill Clark. Waiting at the site in Omega City that was built over where Doomsday was buried, Davis met up with Superman and Batman. After greeting the two, he revealed how he was revived. Davis then begins fighting to avenge Zod as he punches Superman into the streets. He then tossed Batman off of him when he tried to intervene. When Clark tries to appeal to Davis, Davis reveals how he can still hear Zod, Faora, and Doomsday, with him believing that if he can kill Superman, the voices will stop. Learning from Batman that the voices are a side effect of the Lazarus Pit, he asked why it was him and tries to will himself back to how he was before he met the Joker. Davis then confronted what his family had expected from him and forged his own destiny. Once his sanity was restored, he mourned what he did to Jimmy and Chloe. Davis then revealed that the bomb is right above where Doomsday is, and if it explodes, he'll be free. Davis then flies to the Watchtower to meet up with Superman's cousin, Supergirl. Davis then asked if there were any superhero names no one was using, not caring that much that Clark already called himself Superman. When Joker held Superman and Batman hostage after his last bomb, Davis went with Nightwing and Supergirl to confront Joker and Harley Quinn with Davis learning that Joker is doing this for fun. Davis then learns through x-ray vision that Joker had planted a bomb under the Watchtower, so Davis tossed Supergirl and Nightwing out as the building exploded. Davis manages to walk out of the ruins with a few cuts and bruises but is otherwise fine, claiming it was because he's a survivor. He then insists that Joker's targets had to be clues of some kind. Taking a copy of Clark's old Blur Outfit and ripping the chest out, Davis confronted Joker at the Journal. Davis then disables Harley's ammunition as the others arrive to free the heroes. Davis then finds that Joker's put Metallo under his control as well as countless others that Davis confirms as simple machines rather than a mind controlled Corben. Davis then covers the heroes as the Metallo duplicates focused their Kryptonite radiation before Davis shoved it out and destroyed all but the real Metallo, surviving the resulting explosion. Davis then questioned Kara's expletive of "holy crab". Davis assured Kara that he wasn't hiding anything about why he survived the explosion. When Chloe arrived and hugged Oliver, Davis began to leave since he couldn't face Chloe yet considering how he killed Jimmy and tried to kill her. Despite Kara's protests, Davis insisted that he had to go. Davis then met a man named Question who offered him a chance at redemption, which Davis took. Smallville: Swann Bloodline When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and Zod, and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian spaceship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Witnessing this, Clark confirmed what Faora had said about him being Kryptonian and brought him to the rebuilt Fortress of Solitude to confirm it. Outraged and refusing to believe he was a freak, Davis smashed one of the crystals and sped off. Arriving in Metropolis, he saved a woman from a mugger before the Ultimate Destroyer began to take old. Davis woke up in his apartment later with the voice of his father muttering that he was waiting. Abyss As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who believed he had simply found the bodies. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis returned to normal in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Requiem Shortly after his escape from the Fortress, Davis destroyed a van that the other Lex was in due to the Kryptonian powerset his last death gave him. As he walked the streets, Zod's voice reminded him that he was waiting. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Bloodline When Faora escaped from the Phantom Zone, she began looking for her son while inhabiting Lois Lane's body. Her search led her to Davis, who was attending to a little boy at the hospital. Faora revealed to Davis that he was the son of herself and Zod, and was brought to Earth attached to a Kryptonian spaceship as genetic material. Davis was confused by all of this, to which Faora remarked that he hadn't evolved far enough before she impaled him with a metal pole she ripped off a gurney, killing Davis. Davis came back to life later on and attempted to stab himself again, but this time, his skin was resistant and shattered the blade. Witnessing this, Clark confirmed what Faora had said about him being Kryptonian and brought him to the rebuilt Fortress of Solitude to confirm it. Outraged and refusing to believe he was a freak, Davis smashed one of the crystals and sped off. Arriving in Metropolis, he saved a woman from a mugger before the Ultimate Destroyer began to take old. Davis woke up in his apartment later with the voice of his father muttering that he was waiting. Abyss As Chloe and Jimmy's wedding was taking place, Davis was in Metropolis, covered in blood and exiting his ambulance while carrying two bags of body parts from two more of his victims. He tried to dump them in a bin, but was caught by a security guard who believed he had simply found the bodies. Davis pleaded for the guard to leave, but within moments, he transformed and killed the guard before heading to the Kent Farm, where Doomsday attacked and injured numerous people. Later, Davis returned to normal in the Fortress, confused about where he was before seeing Chloe, now possessed by Brainiac. He asked Chloe if she was alright, but Brainiac responded of how he used her to bring Doomsday to him. Brainiac planned to rid Davis of human emotions by putting him in a Kryptonian chrysalis, so he would later destroy Clark and then Earth. During that time, when Clark confronted Brainiac who was inside Chloe, Davis was frozen inside a crystalline cube. Once Brainiac was defeated, Davis reverted to his monstrous form and smashed out of the chrysalis. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Davis works as Lillian's chauffeur and bodyguard. He meets up with Lex again once he moves into the Mansion before heading out. Hourglass Davis transferred a call from Julian before trying to stop Lionel from entering before Lillian has him stand down. Jitters Davis drives Lillian to the plant when Earl Jenkins takes the people hostage and takes Lillian and Lex home after Lex and Clark stop Earl. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 10 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 20 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 22 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 22 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of Zod Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:6' Category:6'1"